The Best Birthday Ever
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Mark helps Roger celebrate his birthday. Written for speedren 186


Title: The Best Birthday Ever

Author: Ragazzabella22

Feedback: Is the most amazing thing ever!

Pairing: Mark/Roger and a little bit of Maureen/Joanne and Angel/Collins and Mimi

Word Count: 1518

Rating: NC-17 yay smut!

Genre: Romance/Smut

Summary: Mark helps Roger celebrate his birthday

Notes: Yeah so I wanted to write for this prompt so bad (because I knew how smutty it could be) that I stayed up tell 3 am writing it because I knew that I wouldn't have time to tomorrow!

Special Thanks: To everyone who reads my stories

Spoilers: um…nope

Warnings: Boy sex and um…cussing!

Disclaimer: Its all the amazing Jonathan Larsons!

"Marky come out of the bedroom!" Roger called from the couch.

"I'm not coming out there Rog!" He called back.

"But baby." Roger whined. "Its my birthday."

"Yes, but how is me in green leather pants your present?" He asked from behind the door.

"Cause you look fucking hot in leather and green was the only color I could find. Besides I want you to look sexy at the club tonight. That's how it's my present! It turns me on!" The rock star laughed. "Now come on I still have to do your hair and put eyeliner on you!"

"Roger…!" Mark whined

"You promised!"

There was a loud sigh from behind their bedroom door and then it finally opened. "Come into the bathroom and let me do your hair and all that shit!" Roger called from in the bathroom

Mark rolled his eyes and walked in to find Roger already with gel in his hands. As soon as Mark stepped in Roger reached up and began running it through his hair. Making Marks normally flat blonde hair spike up in all different directions.

"Now here put these on." Roger said handing Mark his contacts.

"No! I hate my contacts!" Mark complained

"Marky…" Roger said with a raise of the eyebrow

"Fine." He said as he took of his glasses and put in contacts in. "Happy?"

"Very! Now hold still while I put this eyeliner on."

Roger traced Marks eyes with heavy black liner just like he used to do before each show. When he was done he took a step back to look at Mark. "Fuck." He breathed

"What do I look bad?" Mark asked.

"No you look so fucking hot I wanna do you right here." Roger said looking over Mark again. He was wearing tight green leather pants that hung perfectly on his hips and accentuated everything perfectly. Along with that he had on a tight black t-shirt that showed off his toned stomach. The black eyeliner made Marks blue eyes pop even more and his spiked hair accompanied his look perfectly.

"That good?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow. "Then why don't you?" He asked as he took a step closer to Roger and wrapped his arms around him.

Roger placed his hands on Marks ass and leaned forward crushing their lips together. Just looking at Mark was making his pants unbearably tight. "I need you." Roger growled in his ear.

"Baby we have to meet the gang at the club to celebrate your birthday remember?"

"Fuck them! I need you." Roger said as he began nipping and sucking at Marks neck.

Mark smiled and wiggled out of Roger grip and walked toward the door. "You can have me when we get back. And since it's your birthday, you can do whatever you want to me." Mark said seductively as he ran a hand up the inside of his thigh.

"Fuck!" Roger panted falling back against the wall. "Stop teasing Marky this is unbearable."

Mark laughed and walked out the door. "Coming?" He called from the stairs.

"Yeah in more ways than one!" Roger called as he walked out the door after Mark.

--

"Bout time birthday boy!" Collins called as they walked through the door of the club

"Sorry." Roger apologized. "I couldn't get Mark out of his room."

"Actually I think it was more I couldn't get out of the grip you had on my ass." Mark laughed

"Yeah well, look at him." Roger said slapping Marks ass.

"Dam pookie you look sexy!" Maureen laughed as Joanne shot her a glare.

"Roger how did you get him to let you do that?" Angel asked

"Easy, it's my birthday!" He said

Mimi laughed and took a sip of her beer. "Sit down birthday boy."

Roger sat down with Mark next to him. Roger smiled and slid his hand up Marks thigh. "Later baby." Mark said with a smirk

"Roger would you stop trying to get in his pants and enjoy your birthday with us." Joanne laughed

"Lets all go dance." Mimi suggested

"Ok." Angel said getting down of her chair and grabbing Collins' hand.

Roger smiled and grabbed Marks hand pulling him out to the floor. The rocker put his hands on Marks hips as they began to grind. Mark let out a small moan as Rogers hands brushed over his cock.

Maureen rolled her eyes and she looked over at the two men. "Could you two be any closer together?" She called.

"Yes!" Roger called back as he turned Mark around and grabbed his ass pulling them even closer.

After a while Mark got tired and put his lips to Roger ear. "Lets go back to the table baby." Roger nodded and motioned to the rest of them.

They all headed back to the table and sat down. "I'm hungry." Roger complained

"How about this?" Mark smiled and grabbed the bottle of honey that was for some reason sitting on their table and squirted some on to his finger. He took his finger and put it in his mouth seductively sucking off the honey while looking at Roger the whole time.

"I want some." Roger pouted.

Mark smirked and then put some more on his finger, before bringing it up to Rogers lips. Roger smiled and opened his mouth as he began to suck the honey off of Marks finger. Just watching Roger made Marks pants if possible even tighter. Mark pulled his finger out of his mouth causing Roger to groan, but he soon replaced his finger with his tongue.

"Mmm…Marky." Roger moaned into his mouth.

"Ahem." Collins cleared his throat. "Having fun guys?" He laughed

Mark blushed and pulled back from Roger. "Can you blame them?" Mimi asked. "I mean look at Mark tonight." She smiled

--

"Finally." Roger panted pushing Mark up against the wall and pinning his hands above his head. "I thought we would never get home."

Mark smiled and crushed his lips against Rogers. Mark gasped as Roger ran his hands up under his shirt. "Bedroom." Mark managed to pant.

Roger smiled and pushed Mark into their bedroom, but not before grabbing Marks camera. "Rog, why do you have my camera?"

"Cause I want my birthday celebration on film." Roger said with a smirk as he set the camera on the dresser across from the bed.

"I'm pretty sure that sorta filmmaking is illegal." Mark said

"Its only illegal if one of us is under 18." Roger pointed out.

Mark smiled and grabbed Rogers's hand pulling him down onto the bed on top of him. "I need you."

Roger straddled Mark and bent down placing a dominating kiss on his lips. He pulled back quickly ridding both of them of their shirts.

The songwriter smiled began placing kisses down Mark bare chest until he reached the waistband of his pants. Where he stopped and began sucking on his hip tell he had left a large dark mark. "Wait." Mark moaned as Roger began undoing his pants.

"What baby?"

"Tonight is all about you. Its your birthday what do you want?" Mark asked

"I want to be inside you." Roger growled pulling Marks green leather pants off followed by his own.

"Mmm…sounds good to me." Mark moaned as Roger started kissing the inside of his thigh.

Roger smiled and sat up reaching over to their nightstand to grab a condom and a bottle of lubricant. He quickly slipped the condom over his cock and coated his fingers in the lube.

"Oh…god…fuck…" Mark panted as Roger slipped two fingers inside of him. He moaned and pushed back against Rogers fingers begging for more. Roger smiled and added a third. "Oh…fuck!" Mark moaned as Roger curled his fingers hitting the perfect spot causing Mark to buck back against him.

Roger leaned up and kissed Mark hard on the lips before pulling his fingers out. Mark groaned at the loss of contact, but soon began to moan again as he felt Roger up against his entrance.

Roger slowly pushed in waiting for Mark to get adjusted. "Fuck me." Mark begged.

Roger didn't need telling twice he quickly pulled back and slammed back into him. "Ahh…oh…fuck…oh…harder…baby…harder…" Mark pleaded digging his nails into Rogers back.

Roger picked up the pace and began to moan. "Oh…fuck…Marky…fuck…oh…"

Mark gasped as Roger curled his fingers around Marks cock. Roger began pumping his cock to match the pace of his own thrusts. "Roger…Roger…fuck…me…Roger…Roger…!" Mark panted

Roger continued pushing into him until he couldn't take it anymore. "FUCK….MARRRK!" he yelled as he exploded into the condom.

Seconds later Mark came pouring into Rogers hand. "Oh…I'm…gonna….ROGGGER!" He exclaimed.

Roger sighed and both men collapsed into a pile on the bed. "Fuck." Mark sighed as Roger pulled out of him.

Roger smiled and got up to turn off Marks camera, before coming back to lie down next to Mark. "Marky I'm pretty sure this was the best birthday ever." Roger cooed as he kissed Marks neck.

"Don't think its over yet." Mark smiled coyly as sat up to straddle Roger. "I'm gonna make sure this is a birthday you never forget!"


End file.
